1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to transmitting data to a program receiver, and more particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for selecting a pay per view program to be transmitted to a program receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A digital video recorder (DVR), like a conventional analog video cassette recorder (VCR), is coupled to a monitor or a television set in a viewer's home and receives program broadcast signals via a coaxial cable, a satellite dish, or an antenna for terrestrial radio frequency (RF) signals. In some instances, the DVR may include a modem that permits access to content from the Internet. In order to record a particular program, the video recorder starts and stops recording the program at a predetermined day and time.
A DVR allows a viewer the ability to time shift in order to overcome the rigid time scheme according to which the programs are broadcast. That is, a viewer can decide whether to watch “live TV” or to record a program and watch it later at a more convenient day and time. Alternative systems provide for even more flexibility and viewer-specific television. For example, digital video recorders offered by Replay Networks® of Palo Alto, Calif. (in combination with ReplayTV™ service) and Philips® of Eindhoven Netherlands (in combination with TiVo® service of Sunnyvale, Calif.) include a hard disk drive for storing program content. These digital video recorders, also referred to as personal video recorders (PVRs), and the respective services allow the viewer to personalize their television viewing experience. For instance, personal video recorders can learn a viewer's preference or taste for programs and automatically record programs that it expects a viewer to like, based on a recommendation device (or software). The viewer can also, among other activities, watch and pause live TV (known in the industry as “trick play”). That is, the viewer can operate a remote control to pause a broadcast of a favorite show (for example, when someone calls), and resume the show again, exactly where the viewer left the program.
The available programs may include pay per view programs that may be played repeatedly over a period of time. Typically, a viewer must look at a program guide (which is typically displayed as a grid listing) that shows the various times and channels that the pay per view program is available and select a time and channel for transmitting the pay per view program to the program receiver. The viewer must then make sure that he or she is not viewing or recording another program at the time selected for viewing the pay per view program.
There is therefore a need for transmitting a pay per view program for a user to view without requiring the viewer to select the channel and time for the transmitting of the program. The viewer should not have to concern him or herself with whether transmitting of the pay per view program conflicts with other programs that the viewer may be watching and/or recording.